bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Soft Kitty/@comment-Woodsman001-20111119032606/@comment-Woodsman001-20111202073313
Let's see if we can educate the psychopathic and sociopathic LIAR just one more time, shall we? The general rule-of-thumb in the USA is that if your land is in an area zoned for agricultural or livestock use then it is perfectly legal to destroy any animal, someone's pet or not, that is threatening the well-being and safety of your own animals or family. The only animals exempt from you taking immediate action, legally, are those listed on endangered or threatened species lists, and any bird species under protection of MBTA (the Migratory Bird Treaty Act). Even then variances can be given should there be sufficient problem but this requires further study by authorities. Since cats are listed in the top 100 WORST invasive-species of the world in the "Global Invasive Species Database", this means they have no protection whatsoever from being shot on sight. And in fact, if your area enforces and obeys invasive-species laws -- as they should -- then it is against the law to NOT destroy any cat on sight, someone's pet or not. It is your civic and moral responsibility to destroy any invasive-species that is found away from safe confinement and roaming freely in a non-native habitat. A cat-owner that releases their cat in an area zoned for any form of livestock or agricultural use has no legal grounds to sue anyone if their cat is shot. Even if the shooter walks up to the door of the ex-cat-owner and hands their dead cat back to them, saying, "I shot your cat, here it is! Better luck next time!" Though local law-enforcement frowns on this because the criminally-irresponsible ex-cat-owner will just raise a stink with law-enforcement, wasting their time when they have more important things to do than explain to and coddle an idiot. Hence the popular "SSS Cat Management Program" (Shoot, Shovel, & Shut-Up) method to save your gendarmes the further hassle by the ex-cat-owning trouble-makers. In fact, here's a publication from a study done by the University of Nebraska on the best ways to HUMANELY deal with a feral-cat problem wherever you live. This documentation INCLUDES the best firearms, ammo, and air-rifles required to HUMANELY destroy cats. http://deenawinter.files.wordpress.com/2010/12/ec1781.pdf Besides, what difference does it make if the cat gets shot or ran over by a car or attacked by another animal, drowned, or poisoned? The result is the same. The cause is the same -- the fault of the criminally irresponsible pet-owner that let that invasive-species pet roam free. It only means they really didn't care about that cat at all so nobody else should either. When flying over the USA on a clear day, look down. Then you'll see that vast coast-to-coast patchwork-quilt of farms and ranches where it's legal to shoot or poison every last cat. (Though poison is frowned upon, because once released into the environment, it goes on to harm anything that comes in contact with it. It cannot be easily retrieved from nature once it's done its job. This is why shooting, or trapping and drowning, all excess and stray cats is the preferred method.)